a moment with you
by Kawaii-Chan789
Summary: A heart-to-heart between our beloved lord and his loyal mage. “You go around slashing at things and I tell you where to go. …Looks like neither of us would be going anywhere with out talents without the other.” Slight IkexSoren.


_Hope_, my RhysxMia one-shot, inspired this one. At some point in the rough draft of _Hope_, it was mentioned that Ike and Soren had been separated from the group. This one-shot is supposed to be about what happened to them, so nobody got any… horribly inappropriate ideas. (I will admit that I know I did… ;P…)

…But all you really need to know is that this one-shot happens during the battle of Chapter 7 of PoR. (The chapter in which Mia enters, for those of you who either didn't read _Hope _and/or don't remember the game that well_._)

Enjoy Ike and Soren as they have a little heart-to-heart on the battlefield~. That's one thing I love about Fire Emblem… People trade gossip, have picnics, and confess their love on the battlefield. Classic. :D

Review if you wish.

-

-

-

_Rough Draft with Pencil and Paper: 3-16-09~3-17-09_

_Typed: 3-19-09_

_Edited: 5-10-09, 5-13-09_

_Final Copy Uploaded: 5-13-09_

-

-

-

a **moment** _with_ you

-

-

-

"Ike! …Ike, you fool, where are you off to?!" Soren hissed, finishing off an enemy soldier with his newly acquired Fire spell book as Ike's footsteps echoed down the corridor. "The others went in the complete _opposite_ direction!"

"I saw an archer go this way! _"We can't let any enemy escape, for they could be running off to call in reinforcements or to perform any other such action…"_ You told me that yourself, right?" Soren was shocked that he had actually stopped Ike from his great chase. Ike was now staring at Soren, looking as innocent, clueless, and… Ike-ish as physically possible.

Soren sighed, shaking his head. He had a feeling that he would be repeating this gesture multiple times over the next few minutes.

"…Right, Soren?"

"…Close enough, Ike. You get the point." Another sigh. "And I've also told you that running off alone during a battle isn't a good idea either, correct?"

"R-right!" Ike nodded, now staring at Soren with the most eager-to-learn face that the mage had ever seen.

"Good, Ike." Sigh number three. Sometimes… working with Ike was horribly similar to working with a child. He was so into it all and ready to soak up anything and everything and yet… he never retained a thing.

Ike blinked and sat down against the nearest wall. His eyes were distant, as if lost in the depths of the great unknown. There was an awkward silence. A long, awkward silence.

"Hey… Soren?"

"Yeah?"

"…You're a great tactician." Ike's deep blue orbs kept their distant glare, as if he did not want to face Soren.

Soren, now fully interested in the conversation and completely forgetting his wartime surroundings, sat down next to Ike. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know… You've always been able to get us out of any battle. We're always outnumbered, yet every time, we all manage to come out alive."

"…We've only fought a few battles together, Ike."

"…I know that, Soren. But… it's different because I know that you'll get us through every battle to come. It's just… a feeling that I have. And even thought it's just a feeling… I know that it's true. Somehow… I just _know._ …And me… me, I'm no good at any of this stuff. The only thing I can comprehend is running headfirst into the enemy and swinging my sword until my body gives in. But you… Soren, you're amazing at this whole battle thing. I don't know if you realize that, so I thought that I should let you know. I don't know where we're going, but I'm sure that we all know by now that this is going to be way more than we ever thought it would be. So… Soren, please… don't let anything happen to you. My father needs you as his tactician. It's the only way we'll survive. I know it."

"Ike…" For a moment, there was a pause. A long, pregnant pause. Finally, Soren spoke. His words were comprised of the only thought that his mind could think up, as if even he himself had no control over what he said. "Don't ever undermine yourself, either. You've got a lot going for you."

"But I wouldn't be going anywhere with it without you." Soren stared in disbelief, so Ike went on. "…Come on, Soren. I really mean it."

"You go around slashing at things and I tell you where to go. …Looks like neither of us would be going anywhere with out talents without the other."

Pause.

"…You know what, Soren?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that I'm happier with that. Yeah, I may not be able to go on alone, but… I don't think that anything would be worth it without you by my side."

"…Thank you, Ike." Soren's voice was but a whisper. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Soren?"

"Ah… It's nothing, Ike. I'm just… happy. Very happy. That's all."

"Soren…"

Soren stood up, and Ike was soon to follow. "Come on. I'm sure we've worried the others sick by now."

Soren began to walk back from where they had come, however, Ike did not move. He simply stood there, looking as if he were lost in thought. Finally, he caught up to Soren, lifting his arm to rest on the tiny mage's shoulder.

Soren returned to the gesture, bringing his arm up to clutch tightly at Ike's waist.

It may have felt a bit odd; it may have felt a bit uncomfortable, but…

They were close.

And that was all needed to go on.

-

-

-


End file.
